


My heart will go on

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Aurora sembra aver trovato l'amore in un giovane vampiro e lo porta a casa per farlo conoscere a Tristan. Il ragazzo è molto innamorato di Aurora e, nonostante tutto, riesce a conquistare anche la fiducia del Conte De Martel. Il film che ha portato con sé, però, pur essendo adattissimo per una giovane coppia di innamorati, turberà in modo inaspettato sia Tristan sia Elijah...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, sceneggiatori e produttori di "The Originals".





	My heart will go on

**My heart will go on**

_Love can touch us one time_  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

 _Love was when I loved you_  
One true time I hold you  
In my life we'll always go on

_You’re here there’s nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We’ll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on…_

_(“My heart will go on” – Celine Dion)_

Non c’erano state novità da parte di Madame Angéle ma, in compenso, pareva ci fosse qualcosa di molto speciale che Aurora voleva annunciare al fratello. Quella sera aveva invitato a cena un ragazzo che voleva presentargli, un giovane pittore di nome Paul.

Tristan, sulle prime, era sembrato piuttosto seccato da quell’intrusione.

“E questo Paul chi sarebbe, di grazia?” domandò alla sorella, mentre Elijah lo guardava intenerito ma anche, allo stesso tempo, ingelosito. Lo innervosiva sempre vedere quanto il Conte fosse legato ad Aurora e questo era tanto più assurdo quanto più si pensava che lo stesso Elijah era il primo a mettere la propria famiglia davanti ad ogni altra cosa… ma non tollerava che fosse Tristan a farlo.

Tristan doveva appartenere solo a lui, anima e corpo. Era la sua creatura e non doveva avere altri affetti e pensieri al di fuori del suo Sire.

“Non preoccuparti, Paul è un vampiro come noi” rispose Aurora, che quella sera appariva più radiosa del solito. “L’ho conosciuto sulla spiaggia due settimane fa, era seduto sulla sabbia e ammirava il mare. Aveva con sé una tela e dei colori e così ho capito che è un pittore…

“Saggia deduzione” la interruppe Tristan, sarcastico. “Piuttosto, cosa ci faceva nella  _nostra_  spiaggia? Gli avrai spiegato che si tratta di una proprietà privata, spero.”

Aurora sospirò, esasperata.

“Certo che gliel’ho detto, ma lui ha risposto che non voleva fare nulla di male, che aveva scelto quel posto perché era sicuro che nessuno lo avrebbe disturbato” replicò, con aria sognante. “Di solito vive a Parigi e fa ritratti lungo la Rive Gauche, ma…”

“Ed è venuto fin qui da Parigi per fare un  _ritratto al mare_?”

“No, Tristan, ma dovresti lasciarmi parlare se vuoi sapere di più su di lui” ribatté la Contessa, mentre Elijah si divertiva ad assistere al battibecco. “Mi ha spiegato che voleva imprimersi nella mente le mille sfumature d’azzurro del mare per poter rendere al meglio il colore di certi occhi nei suoi ritratti. Ci siamo messi a parlare e Paul mi ha detto di aver scelto proprio la nostra spiaggia perché aveva sentito parlare della villa acquistata dal Conte e la Contessa De Martel, aveva sentito parlare di noi, di te soprattutto, e sperava di incontrarci.”

Aurora spiegò al fratello che il giovane Paul era stato trasformato una ventina di anni prima da un vampiro sconosciuto che poi non aveva mai più visto ma, dalla descrizione che le aveva fatto, lei aveva capito che si trattava di Klaus. Le aveva raccontato come aveva incontrato il suo Creatore e come si era ritrovato abbandonato da lui, smarrito e in preda ad una fame insaziabile; quanto avesse sofferto, all’inizio, per poi imparare ad apprezzare i vantaggi della sua nuova condizione: poter vivere solo della sua arte senza preoccuparsi di nient’altro. *****  La ragazza era rimasta affascinata dalle parole del bel pittore dai riccioli biondi e l’aria gentile e avevano continuato ad incontrarsi ogni mattina sulla spiaggia…

Mentre Aurora continuava a parlare di Paul al fratello, Elijah aveva smesso di ascoltare. La sua mente aveva registrato, di sfuggita, il fatto che era stato Klaus a trasformare il ragazzo, ma non se ne era preoccupato più di tanto. Ciò che lo aveva colpito erano state le parole che il pittore aveva detto ad Aurora, quell’accenno alle mille sfumature d’azzurro del mare che gli servivano per dipingere il colore di certi occhi.

Erano bastate quelle parole per riempirgli la mente dell’azzurro particolare degli occhi del suo piccolo Conte, l’unico mare in cui era destinato ad affondare per sempre. Sembrava un paradossale contrappasso: lui aveva cercato di liberarsi di Tristan e della sua ossessione per lui annegandolo in eterno negli abissi marini, ma adesso era Tristan colui al quale bastava uno sguardo per travolgerlo nella profondità delle sue iridi azzurre.

Elijah si rendeva sempre più conto dell’immensità di ciò che lo legava a Tristan, eppure tanto più ne era consapevole quanto più si sentiva straziare per il rimorso di ciò che gli aveva fatto, di tutto quello che gli aveva negato e che mai avrebbe potuto restituirgli, nemmeno in altri mille anni.

La voce di Tristan che lo interpellava lo riscosse da questi pensieri insieme appassionati e dolorosi.

“Comunque Aurora avrebbe dovuto parlarne con noi  _prima_ di invitare a cena questo sconosciuto, non credi, Elijah? Elijah, sei ancora tra noi?”

Il vampiro Originale si riscosse.

“Sì, vi ho ascoltati entrambi” rispose, mentendo. “Beh, non credo che questo ragazzo rappresenti una minaccia, nonostante sia una creatura di Klaus… o meglio, una sua  _vittima_ , a quanto pare. In ogni caso è meglio conoscerlo personalmente per poterci fare un’idea precisa su di lui, non credi?”

Tristan si strinse nelle spalle. Continuava a non essere molto convinto, ma a quel punto era la sua opinione contro quella di Aurora e di Elijah, era costretto a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e ad accettare la presenza di un ospite non proprio graditissimo alla sua tavola quella sera.

Paul arrivò alla villa puntualissimo, alle otto, vestito in modo semplice ma con gusto e con i riccioli biondi pettinati all’indietro. Aveva portato ad Aurora un mazzo di rose e anche un altro regalo che lo qualificava, senza ombra di dubbio, come un inguaribile romantico: il DVD del film “Titanic”.

“Oh, so che si tratta di una bellissima e tragica storia d’amore, ma non ho mai visto il film” esclamò Aurora, piena di entusiasmo. Chissà, forse l’aveva anche visto, ma nella sua nuova vita non poteva rammentarlo… “Che splendido regalo! Possiamo vederlo insieme questa sera, dopo cena, vero, Tristan?”

Lo sguardo del Conte De Martel era più eloquente di mille parole. Per lui la scelta di un film inverosimile e strappalacrime faceva perdere come minimo cento punti al povero Paul, tanto per cominciare… ma Aurora sembrava così felice e Elijah così divertito dalla scena che represse il brivido di disgusto che gli era venuto spontaneo e abbozzò un sorrisetto di circostanza.

“Se ti fa piacere, cara sorella, ma… non preferireste, che so, vederlo da soli in un altro momento? Paul è qui per conoscere la tua famiglia e penso che sarebbe meglio trascorrere la serata parlando, piuttosto che guardando un film” disse, sperando che Elijah intervenisse in suo soccorso.

Ma Elijah evitò di intromettersi, limitandosi ad assistere alla scena con un sorriso beffardo.

“Potremo parlare durante la cena, in fondo Paul non deve mica subire un interrogatorio di terzo grado” obiettò la Contessa. “Penso che sarà bello poter condividere l’emozione di questo film tutti insieme. Tu lo hai mai visto, Tristan?”

“No” rispose il Conte De Martel in tono secco, evitando di specificare che era uscito dal cinema dopo poco più di mezz’ora quando, anni prima, aveva provato a vedere il  _kolossal_  pluripremiato agli Oscar.

“Appunto, allora vedi che è una bellissima idea guardarlo tutti insieme?”

“Che ne direste di andare a tavola?” intervenne finalmente Elijah, togliendo Tristan da una situazione che si stava facendo piuttosto imbarazzante.

 

Nonostante le catastrofiche previsioni del giovane Conte, la cena con Aurora e il suo nuovo ragazzo si rivelò piacevole. Paul era un giovane squattrinato, ma amava immensamente l’arte e sapeva apprezzare la bellezza. Tristan si ritrovò a parlare con lui dei pittori Impressionisti, delle mostre che entrambi avevano visitato, delle opere che preferivano e, alla fine, dovette ammettere che, per una volta, Aurora aveva avuto buon gusto nello scegliersi un compagno… anche se si trattava di una creatura di Klaus Mikaelson!

In realtà Tristan si sentiva turbato, ma per ragioni ben diverse. Per secoli aveva allontanato qualsiasi uomo dalla sorella, ritenendo che nessuno potesse essere degno di lei; aveva considerato ogni possibile compagno di Aurora come un nemico personale e, spesso, si era anche comportato di conseguenza, mostrandosi iperprotettivo fino all’ossessione. Quella sera, invece, nonostante l’iniziale ostilità, aveva finito per trovarsi bene con Paul e per considerarlo un giovane a posto.

Quel cambiamento così radicale poteva forse ascriversi al fatto che Paul era un artista e un amante del bello? Forse…

Poteva essere che lui si sentisse più tranquillo perché questa nuova Aurora era una ragazza serena ed equilibrata e lui non doveva più preoccuparsi troppo per lei? Sì, però…

No, era inutile che raccontasse storie a se stesso, la verità era ben diversa.

Tristan era maggiormente disposto ad accettare un compagno nella vita di sua sorella perché… perché era lui ad essere finalmente sereno e appagato. Aveva Elijah al suo fianco, il suo Sire, l’uomo che aveva sempre amato con passione e disperazione. La presenza di Elijah accanto a lui gli riscaldava il cuore, leniva le sue ferite, lo riempiva e lo completava e questo lo portava ad accettare, anzi, perfino a desiderare che anche Aurora potesse essere altrettanto felice e innamorata.

Certo, se poi Paul avesse fatto soffrire sua sorella, lui gli avrebbe strappato il cuore senza pensarci due volte, ma quella era un’altra faccenda…

Così, dopo una piacevole e deliziosa cena, tutti e quattro si accomodarono sul grande divano davanti a un televisore enorme di ultima generazione per guardare la tragica vicenda di Jack e Rose.

Fedele a se stesso, Tristan ebbe l’impulso di alzarsi di nuovo e lasciare il salotto dopo mezz’ora, esasperato dall’inverosimiglianza della storia e dall’eccessiva dose di melensaggine regalata dal film; si trattenne soltanto per non rovinare la serata ad Aurora e non mettere a disagio Paul, che aveva creduto di fare una gran cosa regalando quel DVD alla sua innamorata.

Elijah, interessato più alle reazioni del suo giovane amante che alle immagini che scorrevano sullo schermo, represse più volte una risatina nel notare quanto Tristan si sforzasse di trattenere i commenti caustici che gli salivano spontanei alle labbra. A volte, quando proprio non ce la faceva più, il Conte de Martel fingeva di doversi sistemare la cravatta o un polsino che, naturalmente, erano perfettamente a posto.

Le cose cambiarono drasticamente, però, quando il film virò verso la tragedia: Tristan non riuscì più a restare impassibile di fronte alle immagini della gente di terza classe imprigionata nelle viscere del transatlantico e condannata ad una morte atroce e ingiusta; Elijah lo sentì tremare, accanto a sé, durante le scene in cui Jack veniva ammanettato in una cabina mentre la nave affondava. Gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo attirò a sé mentre guardavano la parte finale del film, le persone inghiottite dalle gelide acque dell’oceano, gli sforzi disperati di coloro che tentavano inutilmente di salvarsi…

 _Questo è ciò che io ho fatto a Tristan_ , pensava Elijah in preda ad un’angoscia infinita,  _è questa la fine a cui volevo condannarlo per l’eternità._

Tristan tremava nel rivivere l’agonia del container, ma anche Elijah si straziava l’anima nel vedersi davanti agli occhi quello che il suo piccolo Conte doveva aver vissuto in quegli istanti terribili ed eterni. Perlomeno coloro che erano morti nel naufragio del Titanic avevano sofferto quelle pene una volta sola… ma per Tristan quel supplizio era stato continuo, ripetuto, senza via di scampo.

_E’ stata soltanto colpa mia se Tristan ha sofferto così tanto. Io volevo sentirmi nel giusto, volevo allontanare ogni dubbio e tentazione, volevo crearmi una vita normale con Hayley… ma a che prezzo? Come ho potuto non pensare a ciò che avrebbe subìto Tristan?_

Per fortuna Aurora e Paul erano talmente coinvolti dalla storia d’amore e dalla loro reciproca attrazione da non notare il turbamento di Elijah e il panico di Tristan. Quando, finalmente, il film terminò, erano stretti l’uno all’altra e furono ben felici di dare una frettolosa buonanotte al Conte e al vampiro Originale che si ritiravano nella loro camera.

Elijah non lasciò quasi alla porta della stanza il tempo di chiudersi: afferrò Tristan e lo strinse a sé convulsamente, come se dovesse, ancora una volta, strapparlo all’orrore degli abissi marini. Lo tenne abbracciato, baciandolo profondamente per inebriarsi di lui e sentire che era davvero lì, che non lo avrebbe perduto mai più. Lo depose sul letto, spogliandolo e liberandosi dei propri abiti, ansioso di aderire al suo corpo e di perdersi dentro di lui, dimenticando se stesso e ogni altra cosa nel sapore e nel calore di Tristan. Lo prese ancora e ancora, con passione, con pazienza, con dolcezza, con avidità e poi di nuovo con tenerezza, senza mai fermarsi, per molto, molto tempo.

Infine, quando le ore furono trascorse fin troppo veloci e Tristan si addormentò, stremato e disfatto, con la testa sul suo petto, le guance arrossate e i capelli scompigliati, Elijah restò sveglio a contemplarlo e ad accarezzargli il volto.

Un terribile pensiero gli attraversò la mente, stringendogli il cuore in una dolorosa e atroce morsa gelida.

Quando si trovava nel container, smarrito e perduto nell’atrocità del supplizio, Tristan aveva forse  _sperato_  in lui? Aveva sperato che cambiasse idea, che tornasse e lo liberasse?

Forse aveva trascorso i primi giorni, le prime orribili settimane, illudendosi che fosse soltanto una punizione, che Elijah lo stesse mettendo alla prova, che poi sarebbe andato a prenderlo?

E magari, con il passare del tempo, quella vana speranza si era tramutata in un’assoluta, cieca e spaventosa disperazione?

Poteva essere andata così?

Elijah strinse tra le braccia il suo piccolo Conte addormentato, avvolgendolo, come a volerlo proteggere dal male che lui stesso gli aveva provocato… ma quel dubbio atroce non abbandonò la sua mente.

Quella notte, il vampiro Originale non riuscì a prendere sonno e rimase a lottare contro i suoi personali demoni per lunghe ed estenuanti ore.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

*  **Il personaggio di Paul e la sua storia non sono di mia invenzione, ho trovato entrambi in una bellissima storia di Aliseia, “Sad Beautiful Tragic”. Paul mi è piaciuto molto e ho deciso di “usarlo” anch’io per regalare un compagno ad Aurora.** **J**

   


End file.
